Human tissue kallikreins include hK1, a protein encoded by the KLK1 gene and sometimes referred to as pancreatic/renal kallikrein, hPRK, or GenBank® M25629 or M33105. See generally Yousef et al. (2001) Endocrine Reviews 22:184-204.